


Ghosts of Reavers Past

by Rejectingkas



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, OC insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectingkas/pseuds/Rejectingkas
Summary: Sparrow is set on a mission from Theresa to help the ghost of Oakvale find peace by settling bad blood with the person who disposed of them so coldly.  Sparrow though had to be joined with the one and only hero of skill on this mission, not knowing their task himself up until the last minute.  Unfortunately for Reaver, he found himself in a tough position of denying Sparrow's offer to assist her when Sparrow stole his gun and vowed not to give it back until the mission was complete. Reaver ventured on with young Sparrow meeting some past friends of his he didn't want to see. As it so happened Reaver finds himself falling for the Hero and it leads to a night Reaver wouldn't think of finding himself in millions of years with Sparrow. Soon Sparrow finds out about the truth of Reavers past and leads her into a situation between life or death and her only chance of survival is, Reaver.
Relationships: Hero of Bowerstone/Reaver (Fable)





	1. The Mission begins

"You have a new quest open." Theresa's voice rang out from the guild seal, Uhg yes finally Sparrow hadn't been on a quest in a while and she had honestly been itching for an adventure lately. Sparrow had been feeling a bit too adventure-hungry, it felt like she hadn't swung a sword or held a gun in ages when in reality it had only been a few months. "Alright what're the quest's details?" She asked Theresa through the guild seal eagerly. "Ghosts need help moving on in Wraithmarsh and will only do so if they are avenged and the one who wronged them is dead along with them." She explained "huh.." Sparrow commented seeming interested before Theresa continued to explain the details. "Also Wraithmarsh is a dangerous place it wouldn't be wise to go alone, I know last time you did but this is different so I suggest you bring another hero along with you. Preferable the hero of skill he knows his way around the marsh and would be a helpful ally on this quest." She suggested which was odd since both of them had a disdain for the perverted pirate. "Uhg, I would rather do this on my own I can find the ghosts by myself and I've dealt with banshees before." Sparrow groaned annoyed at the thought of having to deal with Reaver during a quest, the man was hard to tolerate even in their short time together during the Lucien incident so she couldn't imagine having to spend more than a week with him on this quest that would most likely take a bit of time to complete. "No, this mission can not be completed without the hero of skill by your side," Theresa told her this time more demanding which was odd for the usually calm speaking seer. "Fine I'll find Reaver then, but who knows where he is right now so it might take a bit." She mumbled out hoping that it would take so much time that Theresa would change her mind and perhaps send Garth or Hammer with her instead but that hope was demolished when Theresa spoke again. "The thief is in Bloodstone at the moment back from Samarksland for a drink and to indulge himself." Indulge my arse, Sparrow thought knowing that indulging actually meant having his way with every woman there. "Use the cullis gate too fast to travel there," Theresa added as her final remark on this task. Sparrow groaned once again, this was going to be utterly fantastic((sarcasm on that)) Bloodstone was vile and dirty it actually suited Reaver quite well when she thought about it since that town played by its own twisted set of rules just like Reaver did.  
And after a bit of readying herself to deal with the man who at their first meeting tried to send her to her doom, she headed off using the cullis gate to arrive just outside of Bloodstone. "Well, here I come mister smooth talker." She muttered and started into the town itself to check the pub which she arrived at quickly, and found the man she was looking for. He was seated at a table with a bottle of what looked like was 'The gangrene fairy' of course he would be drinking one of the strongest liquors in Albion and be surrounded by whores who were all laughing and saying how much they missed him when he was gone from Albion. "Disgusting," she thought to herself, she could just imagine how many diseases that this man had contracted before and it made her feel a little sick. But she pushed that thought away and focused on the quest instead and waltzed her way up there to tell him what to do even if it tore him away from his whores. "Pardon me if I'm interrupting your playtime with your umm...evening ladies...but there's a quest that Theresa oh so wants you to accompany me on." She said her hands on the table and her voice with slight disgust in it. Reaver just gave one his typical laughs like he found her demand funny. "I'd rather not, and these girls haven't seen me for such a long time." He said and motioned to the women who all nodded agreeing with Reaver, of course, clinging to him. "You have no choice in the matter, and if it was up to me I would have done this quest on my own but Theresa-" Reaver cut her off there when the blind seer's name mentioned to him. "I don't take orders from anyone who isn't pretty." He said and the girls on his sides giggled they didn't know this Theresa but they knew what kind of orders he took exactly. Sparrow rolled her eyes at this comment, she found Theresa pretty in her opinion but her standards weren't the same as his, she guessed. And she knew that Reaver was going to be difficult about this whole ordeal so she spun the gun she had pickpocketed off of the pirate when she had walked by him to slam her hands on the table, she saw his dark grey eyes widen a bit at the sight of his Dragonstomper.48 being held by someone else and quickly looked at his gun holster. (grey because we couldn't pick blue nor brown). "When did you?" Reaver said slightly surprised and mildly impressed. Sparrow smirked a little "You learn a few things when you're raised by gypsies". Reaver gave a frown not so happy about this and stood up now ignoring the ladies that had been fawning over him. "Give it back." He growled in a warning tone and stretched out his hand for her to give it back but she instead pocketed the gun. "I'll be sure to give it back after we complete the mission" sparrow said swaggering her way back out the door knowing that with his precious gun that he would follow her there was no doubt that he acted as though this gun was his own child and had talked about it like he was so proud of it when they had escaped bloodstone together. So she continued walking and sure enough, the pirate did follow her jogging up to her. "Now 'hero' I don't think that it's a very nice thing to grab a man's pistol without consent first." He commented causing her to falter in her steps a little, great Avos this man had to turn everything into a euphemism, didn't he? "Bleeding hell Reaver." She mumbled and continued walking. "So anyway since I now have given you no other choice but to come with me I'll explain what this mission is about." Sparrow told him and then started to explain before the snarky man could get his input in. "Theresa explained to me that this mission is in Wraithmarsh and it deals with some vengeful ghosts that want me to find someone, I assume that they want me to kill that person but I'll probably find a way around that so that no one needs to be hurt." Sparrow explained to him. Reavers face contorted and he groaned slightly annoyed he hated Wraithmarsh. "How heroic of you not wanting anyone to die." He said in a voice that made it sound like he was mocking her for wanting to save a life. "What a surprise, Reaver not wanting to save lives" she mocked as well "Oh indeed my dear killing is just so much more fun though." Reaver chuckled darkly. "Well, I'd rather not be morally ambiguous and having people question whether I'm to be trusted or not." She told him as he followed her out of the town and past the dark trees lining the edge of Wraithmarsh, the sight of them made Reaver slightly uncomfortable after all Oakvale was part of that marsh and he had caused the demise of that town that he once called home. Sparrow noticed Reaver had spaced out a bit as they looked at the trees of Wraithmarsh, not normal for him so she waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention he gave her a grin and took her hand placing a kiss on it to make his spacing out seem more like he planned it. Sparrow was shocked and as much as she hated the man she still caught herself blushing from his antics. Sparrow coughed "hmm- yes well we should start heading" Reaver grinned but kept quiet until they reached the rotten wooden porch of the shack that bordered the entrance to Bloodstone from Wraithmarsh. "Disgusting you should have let me get different boots before dragging me into this muddy hell they call a marsh." He scoffed as the wood squelched beneath their feet. "Of course the only things you're concerned about is your appearance you rotten degenerate man!." Sparrow irked of course only Reaver laughed at Sparrow's barefaced comment. "I wouldn't expect a woman with your tastes understand the annoyance of having to clean their clothing." He commented to her motioning to her clothes which had some dirt on them and her boots that had mud caked on them up to the ankles. "Maybe I just care about helping people more than how my clothing looks." She huffed and lead Reaver more through the marsh and onto a path that leads to the ruins of Oakvale. That made the immortal man pause a bit again. "Where exactly in Wraithmarsh are we going?" He asked her hesitantly and she shrugged "I'm just following my intuition on where we should go Theresa said you know your way around the marsh but I doubt you know where the quest is." Sparrow answered. "No, but I have a very bad feeling I do." He mumbled under his breath which Sparrow didn't catch, she did hear him mumble but she figured what he had mumbled was a snarky comment so she didn't ask what he had just said and they just continued walking before being stopped by a hoard of hollow men. "Great Avos."


	2. Town of the Dead

Sparrow groaned and fought through, she could see a ghost just past the hoard. "Reaver fight these things while I go get information from the ghost." She shouted at the man who was already using his master cutless to hack away at the undead creatures seeing as Sparrow still had his gun.. "Oh yes leave me to do all the dirty work and not even with my gun!." Reaver growled as Sparrow ran through the hoard easily, not even acknowledging his frustrations as she ran up to the ghost and asked it what it needed help with. "Yes hello." The male ghost said and stared at the fight past them seeming a bit worried that she had left her partner back there to fight them on his own. "Oh don't worry about him he can handle himself fine." Sparrow told it and glanced back at Reaver who at that moment used a flourish attack and shattered one of the skeletons into bits of bones and dust. "Alright." The ghost said seeming to have a better feeling now and then proceeded to explain their situation in the town of Oakvale. "A long while ago a man in our village named Robin caused all of our deaths we've been forced to linger here since then watching the tides rise and fall destroying our old homes more and more each year that passes leaving us in great despair, you and your friend are heroes if I'm correct so two can go and kill him for us right? When he dies his soul will be trapped here too and we'll be able to pass on to what lies beyond." The ghost explained to her. ((quick author's note, I learned in the third game that during ghost missions the destroyed homes will also be a misty blue ghost so to clarify the houses are going to be solid and seem fully there)) Sparrow nodded her head as she listened to them, she was against killing but she could see why they wanted this man dead he was a mass murderer after all. "That's horrid, I can see why you want him dead..but I don't kill, I'm sure when we find him though that I can talk to him about this...If my friend over there doesn't shoot them in the face to get this mission over with." She said glancing back at Reaver again who chopped yet another hollow man in half, he had thinned that hoard quite a bit when she hadn't been watching, even without using a gun, she was a bit impressed by that considering he was better with a gun and didn't have too much skill when it came to swords but that was probably his hero blood helping him be alright using a sword. "You were such a help, Sparrow! How could I ever have killed all these without your help" Reaver shouted sarcastically as he killed the last hollow man the thing turning to bone meal and dust before he walked over to them dusting off his clothing getting the debris that killing hollow men had gotten on him. "Now give me back my gun so I can go back home, I helped you get here now I wish to leave." Reaver said and held his hand out for the gun. Sparrow looked at his gloved hand and then at his face, his eyes said he was uncomfortable here but his posture told her that he was just being difficult, great Avos he was hard to read so she just frowned at the man before speaking,"I said you weren't getting your gun back tell the mission was complete and we have only just started." She said coldly not wanting this man to argue with her any further but she knew that her hope that he wouldn't was going to be useless. "Hero, you're very lucky that I don't carry spares or I would have shot you as soon as you had shown that you had taken that from me." Reaver told her making her even more aware of how much he loved his Dragonstomper. "Of course I know that." She said with a smirk, she had the upper hand on him seeing as he wasn't great at strength or will only skill and she was skilled in all three of those...well she wasn't too great of a shot but she could still hold her own against others who had more skill. "Plus if you would just be easier to convince then maybe I wouldn't have even thought of taking the gun from you." She said and Reaver huffed before glancing at the ghost, he was in a bad mood but seeing the face of someone he had once known well got rid of his attitude and made him quieter, due to being a bit rattled. "Sparrow, what are the details of this mission exactly?" Reaver asked his voice containing some emotion that she couldn't pin, it wasn't his usual cocky tone it sounded more human. Sparrow glanced over at Reaver and noticed his eyes were studying something off in the distance, but what? "The ghosts in this town want us to find a man named Robin" Sparrow answered. Reavers eyes widened a bit "Oh now and what exactly do they want with this man?" Reaver asked and Sparrow sighed "They want him dead but I'm sure I can find a way around killing them and still having the ghosts move on." She explained, even more, Reaver nodded "I don't hunt down people for others unless I'm getting paid a substantial amount of gold." Reaver told her, he didn't want to come across as acting any different so he gave her a typical line of his. "You'll get paid with you receiving your gun back, although I shouldn't since you are so bloody trigger happy" Sparrow shot back at him making a good point. "You may be just as stubborn as me~." Reaver cooed a hand to his chest and a smile on his handsome face. She couldn't detect any air of uncomfortableness around him anymore even though he still was, he was just so old that he was very good at lying, acting, and hiding how he was truly feeling now. "So that means you two accept the mission?" The ghost asked them and Sparrow nodded "Yes of course I never turn down a quest." She said and looked at Reaver for him to agree to take it as well. "For the gun." He said giving a good enough answer for the ghost and Sparrow. "Fantastic!" The ghost said clasping his hands together excited that the entire town of Oakvale could move on. "We should probably talk to others though to get more information about Robin so we can better guess where we'll be able to find him though." She said and the ghost nodded "Of course and feel free we have a home open too if you two need to rest up." The ghost told them. "Oh yes dilapidated building, how appealing." Reaver commented ever so sarcastically as the ghost leads them into the town, the tide was low this time of year so most of the buildings were above the water. And Reaver noticed as well that they didn't seem as dilapidated as usual most likely due to the high concentration of ghost energy swirling around in the air projecting the old Oakvale image in a more solid way. "Reaver don't be rude." She told him making the thief laugh. "When am I not." He asked her making a valid point to which she groaned at. To the Ghost it seemed like they were close though by how they were acting the two getting on each other's nerves on purpose, it came off as them being lovers and friends in his mind. As they came more upon a small lodging building. "Not that you two will mind but I might as well inform you that there is one bed." The ghost said causing Sparrow to cringe and Reaver to laugh. "Oh, I don't mind~." Reaver said as Sparrow made a disgusted noise. "I'll sleep on the floor, not in a million years would I ever share a bed with you Reaver." Sparrow said making the ghost turn in confusion. "But I thought you two were-," He said only to be cut off by a Sparrow who knew what he was going to say "Nononononono." She said waving hands around with a blush on her face. "He's not my cup of tea, mainly because I don't like huge pieces of shit in my tea." Sparrow told the ghost who seemed surprised as Reaver pretended to be wounded by her comment in a way that made it obvious that he was acting. "Oh Sparrow I am many things but shit is not one of them." Reaver chuckled. "Well, then I apologize for only having one bed." The ghost said to them and Sparrow shook her head. "It's perfectly alright, I'm grateful you even had one to offer." Sparrow explained.


	3. Uncomfortable Reaver

The ghost smiled and turned back around "I can't thank you two enough, I really appreciate it." sparrow gave a smile back and Reaver sighed "I had no choice in this matter quite frankly so do not thank me Benji." the ghost nodded and turned back around starting to head off but then the ghost realized he never mentioned his name to the young man or lady. "I'm sorry how did you know my name?" the ghost asked. Reaver noticed he made a slight mistake which was a very rare occurrence. "You told us earlier, don't you recall?" The ghost gave a confused look "No I don't believe I did" getting a little suspicious. "Oh well, tatty bye love" Reaver quickly said slamming the door on the ghost. "Bloody hell Reaver, what in great Avos was that about?" She asked also suspicious of the man next to her now. "I frequented this town once in a while when it was still lively and He just seemed like a Benji in my opinion." Sparrow squinted her eyes trying to figure out what this man hiding. "Do you know something I don't Reaver?" she questioned and reaver only chuckled more "Of course I know many things you don't" he smirked. Sparrow only wanted to interrogate him more but was too tired to do so. "Right.... Well I don't feel like frittering away the rest of my night hearing your excuses anyway, so I'll be heading to bed if you don't mind" Sparrow proceed her way towards the bed and in a matter of minutes was fast asleep. Reaver, on the other hand, didn't feel up for sleeping so instead, he traveled around the small house in search of what books he could flip through. Reaver came across a bookshelf of old rugged, torn books. Reaver scanned each and every book title and until one caught his eye 'letters from Samantha, sounds intriguing enough." Reaver walked over to the wooden chair that sat by the fireplace that was dully lit and sat down, opening the book. Which told the story of a woman from a diary perspective of how she felt about her bandit husband and how she was betrayed by him, burning the town down where they lived. Reaver had already had enough of this book and if that wasn't about to send him off the edge this line in the book sure was. "You monster the wife called out to her husband your selfish, selfish bastard did you ever love me or your kids the women screamed more getting closer to being engulfed in flames you're scum to this family and we will never forgive you! ~" Reaver stared at that line in the book what seemed like forever until suddenly closing it and throwing it in the small lighted fireplace. "I think I need sleep" he muttered rubbing his temples. Reaver looked down at the ground then over at the sleeping Sparrow and sighed "Well I most certainly am not sleeping on the ground if that's what she thinks." Reaver walked over to the bed and stared at Sparrow all cuddled up in a little ball 'well she most definitely is a cute one' Reaver thought having a genuinely sweet smile for once.Reaver leaned in a little closer noticing the way Sparrow's braid falls down her shoulder 'she has almost the same vibrate copper hair color that Carolyn had' Reavers eyes clouded a bit and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss Sparrows forehead lightly. Even Reaver himself blushed a bit from this odd feeling he hadn't had in hundreds of years but he loved it nonetheless. Reaver thought more and stepped away "No stop it, you can't i must keep my own promises to myself because i never keep others" Reaver whispered, mentally scolding himself for it. Reaver walked around to the other side of the bed and gently sat down on the bed sighing once more "So much for not wanting to sleep in the same bed as me" Reaver half-heartedly smirked. Reaver then proceeded to lay down falling deep asleep where his dreams can finally attack him. Sparrow gently shifted her small frame around but feeling something that restrained her to do so. Sparrow fluttered her eyes open and looked at what lay on top of her realizing it was an arm, Reavers arm to be exact. Sparrow groaned "Lord this man has no respect for boundaries does he?" sparrow muttered and turned around to slap some sense into him but once she did she saw how at peace he was and halted her hand a bit flustered, he was actually kinda cute when he wasn't talking. And instead of slapping him, her hand just moved to his face to brush the stray chunks of hair out of the way of her view of his face. The piece though only stayed for a few minutes until Reavers face contorted and he began to shift as well mumbling slight thing sparrow couldn't quite make out but what she could see obviously was that his cheeks were beginning to wet with hot sticky tears that were coming from his closed eyes, this alarmed her. Reaver began to mumble even louder saying "I didn't mean it" on occasion, and that was the last straw for her, though she didn't like him all that much it upset her a bit to see him crying. "Reaver, wake up, are you alright?" She said and shook him a little, Reaver woke up rather quickly retracting his arm from her form and wiping his face well away from that he had had another nightmare, these were common for him and he knew he would probably keep having them the entire time he was here. "Reaver?" Sparrow repeated looking at him more closely. "What happened?" She asked him and he gave a shaky tired smile. "Nothing to worry about my dear though I'm glad I occupy your thoughts. It was a nightmare, I have them all the time." He explained too tired to think of a lie to tell her. "You were crying though Reaver, I've never seen you cry." She said worry still in her voice. "Love when you're as old as me you stop feeling and the only time emotion gets to you is in your dreams." He said and shifted so that he was on his other side facing away from her. Sparrow began to feel a bit of pity rise in her for this immortal, yes he was evil but now she was seeing him more human. "Want to talk about it?" She asked him and he kept silent for a few moments seeming to think about it before he shook his head. "Wouldn't want to taint the opinion you have of me." Though that wasn't the real reason he just didn't like to share his past with others. Sparrow inched closer to Reaver and did something she thought she would never think of before today she gave him a hug from behind. Reaver's form stiffened a bit at the contact that he was not expecting, Sparrow, comforting him? Really? He never saw that coming in a thousand years but he wasn't going to shove her away he enjoyed even just contact with anyone and surprisingly to him it did make him feel better when she hugged him. "Are you attempting to make me feel better Sparrow?" He questions a chuckle coming out with it. "If you keep talking I'm going to stop." Sparrow told him seriously and placed her face against his back right between his shoulders, for someone she thought to be dirty he didn't smell bad kind of like the ocean air and lavender it was nice. Reaver smiled to himself as she held him close to herself and he closed his eyes going back to sleep, this time not having any dreams just how he liked it.  
The next morning Sparrow woke up still holding the man but now she was against his chest, Reaver had shifted positions sometime in the night again and she stared at his face for a bit studying it, well she could see why so many girls fell for this man even with his personality he was very pretty there was no denying that. And after those few minutes of admiring his face were up, she wiggled out of his arms and grabbed a pillow hitting him with it so that he would wake up and he did almost falling out of the bed actually which made her feel so satisfied. "Time to wake up! We have to talk to some ghosts." Sparrow said with a clap of her hands smiling at the man who looked mildly pissed off by how he was woken up. "You can do that on your own, how hard can it be for you to talk to some dead people without my help?" Reaver said rather annoyed since he wanted to continue sleeping and honestly didn't want to deal with the ghosts of his past. "Nope, you have to tag along with me I don't trust you enough to not go running back to your mansion to grab another gun to shoot me with." She told him and Reaver laughed a dry laugh. "You know me so well." He said and got out of the bed and stretched, the sight reminded her of a cat actually and she turned to head down the short flight of stairs to the living area where she explored a bit, she had been too tired last night to that and she would take the time now while Reaver did whatever he does to make himself look more appealing to himself. And as she looked around she saw a half-burned book in the extinguished fireplace. "Pardon me for asking but Reaver do you have any idea why there happens to be a book in the fireplace?" Sparrow yelled up to the man who was now coming down from the bedroom. "The book was written very poorly and not to my standards," Reaver answered. "Sooo....you burned it?" She asked seeming confused by this. "If no one was going to rid the world of it I might as well have, it's my duty," Reaver said causing Sparrow to roll her eyes. "Such a hero of literacy." Sparrow laughed sarcasm in her voice. "Why yes of course I am, Skill and Language are my strong suits." He chuckled both of them in a good mood now from sharing another nice moment with each other. "Alright, Hero of skill and Language let's try and complete this mission now that we're both awake." Sparrow chirped and headed out the door making sure Reaver followed her out into the literal ghost town.


	4. Investigation

"Should we split up and talk to the ghosts or?" She asked ready to take suggestions. "Aren't you worried about me being insensitive about their deaths?" He asked and she thought about that for a second before nodding "Yes It would be better if you followed me so I can keep an eye on you and hear what you say to these ghosts." She said with a nod and scanned her eyes across the town to determine which one she should talk to first and saw one who looked they knew Robin, and if they didn't have all that much information she would just move on to the next one. "Excuse me, My friend Reaver and I are trying to help all of you find a Robin do you have any useful information." She asked the ghost who in turn asked what would they like to know. "Any habits like places he use to frequent, his last name, any family here that would be able to spin a story for us." Sparrow asked. "Yes, well Robin was a blacksmith a damn good one too so I'd imagine he was still doing that and he always had the travelers and girls fawning over him. It's hard to admit but he was pretty for a man. But he was faithful to his wife, Carolyn Fitch, poor girl the betrayal hit her the hardest since she knew him the best and was pregnant at the time. He was selfish, should have died in those woods would have spared us all and his own child, little Fitch would have been born and his wife would have been able to think her husband died a good man." The ghost semi-ranted to the two, Reaver kept a straight face through the entire thing and he didn't say anything even though he looked like he wanted to make a comment to the man, Sparrow guessed that it would have been something awful so she was glad he kept quiet. "Thank you, and could you point me in the direction of this Carolyn?" She asked but the ghost shook his head. "I'm sorry but no, she mostly hides away and disappears a lot. Probably still hurting even after so long, but I'm sure if you talked to Benji or Robin's parents they could tell ya more." He explained to them. "Where are they?" She asked and the ghost pointed a wispy finger past the two at a ghost sitting outside a house talking to another one which looked like Benji "There's his mum and Benji, Benji was Robin's brother in law." He told them and Sparrow nodded and pulled Reaver along by the arm, Reaver being oddly submissive to her and not saying much as she did. "You seem uncomfortable Reaver." Sparrow commented as they continued over. "I've seen this place when it was still bustling with life I think seeing it like this would make me uncomfortable." Reaver said his voice seeming defensive and agitated, Avos what had gotten to him she thought but didn't pry anymore. "That man over there said you had more to tell about Robin." Sparrow said to Benji and motioned to the ghost she had just listened to. "Yeah there's a lot but not much is of use to finding him. I just knew him because of hunting trips and the fact that he was married to my sister." He told her. Reaver genuinely seemed annoyed by this new information, well it wasn't new for Reaver but he had assumed that he was a friend to Benji before all of this and not just a brother in law considering how many times they had went drinking, joked around, and yes their occasional hunting trips that Benji was always uncomfortable on because of what Reaver hadn't known about then but knew about now, his hero blood. "Wouldn't you have to go hunting with someone you trusted, I don't think you can rely on someone who's just married to your sister that seems like more of a friendship thing to do." Reaver commented annoyed but Sparrow took his annoyance as he believed Benji was hiding information by leaving parts of the story out. "Well yes, we were friends at one point that point being, when he was engaged to my to sister and up until the point where he betrayed us and let the shadows kill us all. He called them you know." Benji said to Reaver looking the man in the eyes but not recognizing them since they were darker now and seemed to hold so much behind them, so many years, so many dark secrets, and so much wisdom like he had seen so much and learned from it all. While Robin's eyes had been young and full of hope and sweet naivety never experiencing the darkness of the world all cooped up in his hometown of Oakvale. "Robin has ties to the Shadow Court? Reaver could you use your connection with the court of shadows to find him?" Sparrow asked quickly believing that was going to be how they could find Robin but Reaver's ties also got the interest of Benji so this man also had ties to the shadows, that disturbed him a bit making him a tad bit worried about them coming back. "No, Sparrow the court and I are not on good terms at the moment I was late a few times and even if I was on good terms with them I would never ask a favour of them they are my ally but they wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I annoyed them with such idiotic tasks. One deal that's all you get with them, no favours." He told her still in a somewhat bad mood and a bit upset that she had brought up his ties in front of Benji and Mrs. Fitch; his mother. Sparrow nodded not affected by his foul mood and way of putting things with an attitude. "Alright, then we will just have to find him the old-fashioned way." Sparrow sighed, great that was one option out of the way and it would have been so much easier than searching all of Albion for this Robin. Sparrow sighed once again and shrugged her shoulders starting to walk the other way with Reaver when Mrs.Fitch said something that caught Reaver off guard. "You know young man, Reaver was that your name? You remind me of my son handsome in the same way he was." She said. Reaver stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Why...thank you?" He said rather uncomfortable. "Oh I'm sorry that might of sounded odd considering what he has done but that was a compliment I assure you he was quite handsome." Mrs.Fitch said staring at Reaver closely sending a chill through him, he had a feeling that his mother could tell it was him and it made him even more uncomfortable than he already was. "Okay then......well, thank you again." He said and turned back to leave with Sparrow to find another ghost to talk to. "That was odd.." Sparrow commented to Reaver about the compliment that the older ghost had given him. "I'm just too charming." Reaver laughed to her. She rolled her eye at his comment. "I'll let you believe that Reaver." Sparrow said with a small laugh and continued up to a different ghost only getting somewhat old information from this one but also that Robin has a thing for being sort of a flirt even when he was married, not that he never acted to them but it was just his thing and it didn't bother Carolyn all that much since she knew that was just Robin being Robin. "Haha sounds like you Reaver but you always act on those flirts and don't commit to anyone." Sparrow laughed making Reaver actually flinch a little. "I could have committed to someone when I was younger Sparrow, I am over two hundred years old after all." Reaver said with a smirk catching her off guard. "Can't imagine you sticking to one woman...ever." Sparrow told him making him only smile more. "Oh dear, do you really think I was always this way I'm a bit hurt." Reaver said with a slight fake pout. "No way could my Reaver settle down" Sparrow said arching her eyebrow and laughing. "Oh your Reaver I didn't know I was yours." Reaver teased the woman who in turn rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time at this man. Yet again though Sparrow found herself blushing a tiny bit like a fresh blooming rose but why? She asked herself. Why were his comments suddenly affecting her and why was she wanting to punch him in the face less than before, it didn't make much sense to her so she brushed it off. "You know what I meant you ass." She said and punched his shoulder lightly. Reaver smiled at that his mood was better now than when they had been chatting up the dead that he use to know and somehow didn't recognize him. He would have thought that at least some of them would since after all how could they possibly forget such a beautiful face like his but he guessed that was a good thing that none of them really recognized him since their mission after all was to kill Robin and he was sure that him being here at this moment would piss them off to a level that he'd rather not see. Sparrow thanked the ghost anyways and walked off with Reaver "say I'm quite famished, want to head back to the house and grab some food" Reaver nodded and followed Sparrow back to the cottage. Sparrow walked towards the small but reasonably sized kitchen and began to cook some pork with corn and rolls. After done preparing the meal Sparrow sat everything down at the table and called Reaver over. "Supper's ready" Reaver walked down the short flight of stairs and sat at the table "It smells amazing my dear, you really must fire those cooks back in bowerstone and replace them." Reaver said grabbing a little bit of everything. Sparrow rolled her eyes and laughed "My cooks are perfectly capable of doing their job Mr. literature" she said taking a set and grabbing food of her own. "After supper, I do believe we should find this Carolyn she might know where Robin's were about are" Sparrow added glancing at Reaver. Reaver stiffened and quickly looked back at Sparrow "I'm sure if that is what's needed to complete this mission then go on ahead, I'll stay back and talk to others" Reaver shifted a little in his seat. He couldn't even bear the thought of having to face Carolyn again in all his years. Sparrow raised her eyebrow notice Reavers strange behavior. "Reaver are you sure you alright you been acting..." Reaver cut her off "Different, I assure you it ''is nothing my dear just adjusting, this place is quite different from bloodstone" that made Sparrow even more suspicious, the Reaver she knew didn't get homesick nor sick at all for that matter. "Reaver getting a tee bit homesick" sparrow chuckled. Reaver looked like he was about to testify but just stayed quiet for a couple more seconds "Maybe so" he sighed. 'No snotty remark? No sarcastic statement? He's completely out of it" Sparrow thought. "Okay what in great Avos is your deal Reaver, something most definitely is troubling you because you haven't been acting like..Well.. Reaver ever since we entered Wraithmarsh!" she shouted a little throwing her hands down on the table. Reaver blinked. "How so?" He asked her dodging the topic. "You have been acting uncomfortable and you've been more of an ass than usual and not in your usual way either." She explained and Reaver didn't respond just looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "Oh?" He said he hadn't been all that aware that his uncomfortableness had been noticed or that she knew the way he usually acted most of the time. "I don't think I'm acting all that different." He said to try and convince her that he wasn't but it didn't work." Do you want to talk about it though Reaver I will listen if you're feeling uncomfortable about anything?" Sparrow told him trying to take a different approach to get him to talk but it didn't work and Reaver shook his head giving a fake smile along with it which angered her a little since it was a bit obvious to her now that he was faking his feelings about all of this. "Sparrow, why would I of all people be uncomfortable among people from decades ago, I myself, and from the same time period as them." He said letting it slip about what time period he was from, around the same time Oakvale was destroyed...That was odd, to say the least, but it didn't pique her interest it just gave her more information about Reaver that she could look back on later to guess the man's age which he seemed to change so much. "That makes sense but you are clearly uncomfortable around the ghosts, you keep snapping at me...well not really snapping just being agitated and irritable, which isn't you." Sparrow told him. Reaver just shook his head again making her frustrated. "You're overanalyzing things dear, I'm agitated because you still have that gun of mine." He argued still denying how uncomfortable he was in Oakvale which caused Sparrow to get even more frustrated with this man, of course, he was going to deny any true emotions he was showing, Reaver wasn't the type to share anything especially about anything that made him seem weak or as in her words "not like Reaver." why would he, he didn't have any obligation to and he wasn't getting anything out of sharing it was he. "Ugh fine, I'm going for a walk." Sparrow huffed and walked out of the small house leaving Reaver alone to his inner thoughts and the dusty books to distract him from them not that they would do much good since Oakvale had stirred up the memories of his life before Reaver was who he was and Sparrow hadn't helped with her prying that he tell her what's on his mind damn girl.

Sparrow walked out a little bit fuming, she could understand a little bit why Reaver wouldn't tell her what was on his mind. He was a man of many secrets after all and it would make sense why he wouldn't talk about anything that made him uncomfortable in any way. But still, it frustrated her to not know and see him act out of his norm and seem so uncomfortable with her not knowing why exactly. Sparrow sighed at her own thoughts and continued walking past a few misty figures out to the coast where the ocean met the ruins of Oakvale, the fog was really quite pretty and the salt sea smell reminded her a bit of the other night when she had hugged against Reaver after his nightmare, she blushed a little at that memory. Sparrow smiled a little bit staring out before a misty figure sitting on a rock a few yards down caught her attention, she hadn't seen that ghost in the village, had she? She squinted her eyes a bit to focus better and that confirmed it she hadn't seen this one, she had only briefly had interactions with a few females in the village and this wasn't one of them, so she headed to the new ghost startling the dead woman a little when she called out. "Oh dearest me, you startled me." The pretty ghost said a hand going to her misty chest as Sparrow got closer before eventually being just a few feet away. "I apologize," Sparrow said with a small laugh as the ghost-eyed her. "Why is a living person in our town?" She asked bluntly catching Sparrow off guard she thought that every ghost knew about her and Reaver taking up the mission to find Robin but obviously not. "The mission........To find Robin Fitch for all of you.." Sparrow answered. "My friend Reaver and I took up the job, we're here to gather information about him first so that we can find him so that all of you can move on." She added and the ghost blinked slowly a few times her silence dragging on for a while before she finally spoke. "Is that so.....How much do you know about Robin already?" The ghost asked tilting her head a sad expression seeming to subtly grace her face she did. Sparrow proceeded to tell her all the information she had learned and the ghost nodded slowly her actions seeming almost too sad. "I'm the Hero Sparrow by the way since I forgot to introduce myself before rambling on to you," Sparrow told her after all the information dump and the ghost sighed. "Carolyn." The ghost said softly. Sparrow almost let out a gasp but she caught herself, this was Robin's wife. She had found her without Reaver's help oh Avos what luck. "Oh, you're his wife aren't you?" Sparrow asked but it was more of a statement that Carolyn nodded to. "Yes...I was but as you know Robin destroyed this place and we all died because of his actions." She said making Sparrow feel sad, this woman put off an aura of depression and betrayal. "Ah uh yes I already know that, but is there anything else you could tell me about him? Like, give me a face to imagine or personal details that could help me pin where exactly he would be." Sparrow asked Carolyn. Carolyn sighed and closed her eyes and tried to remember, and actually, it was pretty clear much to her surprise, you would think that after so long his face would fade from her memory but then again she had loved him and it was hard to forget someone like him, the man who caused both the best moments in her life as well as the absolute worst. If she hadn't been dead a tear would have rolled down her ghostly cheek as she remembered her former husband's pretty face.  
~Flash back~

Whispers somehow louder than panicked screams and yells, the whispers were telling them a twisted version of the truth about how Robin had sold them out to them. Of course, they didn't know that the whispers were only twisted to make Robin seem like the uttermost disgusting man alive not that the truth would have made them think he wasn't but maybe they would have understood more why exactly he had done this. She remembered at that time seeing her husband through the murky darkness and shadows that were destroying the town, he looked broken but of course, at that time she was too angry about what was going on and yelled out to him. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS?! HOW ROBIN?! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN A MONSTER OR THESE SHADOWS..YOU'RE A- YOU'RE, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, YOU ARE A REAVER OF ALL THINGS GOOD IN THIS WORLD, YOU TAKE, YOU STOLE OUR LIVES, YOU ARE A REAVER! YOU'VE REAVED US ALL OF OUR LIVES!" She shouted through the shadows before they suffocated her in their bubbly darkness.  
~End flashback~


	5. Bonding

Carolyn shuddered a little this was what she got for trying to remember his face she guessed, the most traumatizing memory that involved Robin. "Robin was....a pretty man....I guess, I really don't wish to describe him through trying to only bring back things I wish to not remember. But if it will help this town be at peace I will try my best" she said looking in the distance. Sparrow only nodded and sat down next to her. "Whenever you want to start then" Sparrow added to comfort Carolyn. Carolyn side and look back at Sparrow "It's a little fuzzy but I, of course, I can remember some details. He was a blacksmith and although he might not have been the brightest, his looks sure made up for it, those intensifying gray eyes really made a girl swoon, and as much as Robin was a huge flirt he never would two times me I know it." Carolyn's sad expression faltered even more. "I just wish I knew what drove him to all this," Carolyn said holding herself a bit. Sparrow felt pity for this woman, the tragic things she had to go through were horrid. "Excuse me did you say intensifying grey eyes?" Sparrow asked and Carolyn nodded. Sparrow could only giggle a little and Carolyn raised her eyebrow "did I say, something missy?" Carolyn asked. "Oh no,

sorry, just those eyes remind of someone else I know" but then it dawned on Sparrow 'Pretty face and Grey eyes? Weird this person begins to sound more like Reaver every time someone tells me information.. no it couldn't be though, she said he was dull and wouldn't hit on other women that are not Reaver' Sparrow thought. "Oh, I see" Carolyn breathed out a little. "Is there any other information that would be useful?" Sparrow asked and Carolyn thought even harder "He was a hero although at first, he didn't know that himself... my brother figured it out when he was teaching how to use a crossbow, Robin never missed a shot and he instantly fell in love with it, only heroes never miss you know...well I'm sure you know you are one." Carolyn explained with a tiny laugh though it seemed rather forced. Sparrow nodded her head wondering why they didn't tell Robin if they knew about his hero blood after all Sparrow wasn't aware of the guild of hero hunters or as they were more well known as HH. "Hmm so did he ever learn to use magic? I assume he learned about his blood eventually." Sparrow said and the woman thought for a second. "I think he did use it once on accident...yes, I remember Benji telling me about it. He told me that Robin had shot a lightning bolt from his hand when he had put his hands up in self-defense when a wood nymph tried to attack them." Carolyn said nodding slightly, confusing Sparrow a bit about the wood nymph being mentioned since Sparrow was too young to know about wood nymphs, they had gone extinct long before her time though she remembered them being mentioned in stories from Theresa. "Huh? So that's when he figured out that he was a hero correct?" Sparrow asked and Carolyn laughed a little. "Oh boy my husband was a slow one it took him a week before that finally clicked with him, but that was okay, he didn't need to be smart or witty he was sweet and pretty." Carolyn laughed remembering how her husband had been so clueless about everything but he had been good-hearted and very pleasant to look at. "Wow you said he was dull but how did it not click him?" Sparrow said seeming a bit blown away by the fact that it didn't click with Robin that he was a hero even though he used magic with no training whatsoever. "Well you see back in our time's heroes weren't something people liked to talk about and when they did it was bad, Robin had never really thought about heroes all that much...even though Benji was part of the revolution to rid Albion of them. I was thankful when Benji said he wouldn't report Robin to the head because I loved him and he knew that I would be broken if Robin was killed and then his entire existence was covered up and his name faded away." Sparrow felt horrible for Carolyn after all everyone did to protect Robin he sent them to their doom. Sparrow couldn't understand why someone who seemed so amazing in the past could do such a terrible thing. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you think Robin sold you all to the shadow court in the first place?" Sparrow asked. Carolyn looked like she was in thought for a bit her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of why he would do such a thing, that question had crossed her mind many times before but she could never find an answer that made sense to her knowing Robin so well. "I've thought about it a lot over these years, I'm not sure the real reason why he would do this. The village consensus though is that he was selfish and not the man we thought he was but personally I believe he had a different motive, when I last saw him after all he looked like he was regretting what he had done and it looked like he shattered right before the darkness closed in over my eyes." Carolyn explained not seeming so happy to be back on the darker parts of the situation but she knew it was necessary. "If it isn't too much trouble before you complete the mission and bring Robin here to his death can you talk to him and tell me his reasons, I want to know why he killed us all." She said and looked at Sparrow with pleading eyes, she needed to know. Sparrow nodded her head, her pity for this woman causing her to take on the extra task. "Of course, you deserve to know." She said to the woman who gave her a thankful look in return. "Thank you." Carolyn said gratefully before the topic somehow switched on the two women and they continued on a conversation.

~Meanwhile during all this stuff, here is Reaver and what he's doing~ 

Reaver occupied himself for a while with more books but they were boring and he wanted to annoy Sparrow some more so he got up from the uncomfortable chair and headed out the door ignoring how uncomfortable he got whenever he passed a ghost and they looked at him for a bit too long. "If you are going to stare at least point me in the direction that my friend went." He said to one of the ghosts sounding a bit like a pretentious asshole but he didn't care that was the level of respect he gave most people and the meaner he was the more likely they were not to see the sweet naive Robin that he use to be. The ghost seemed offended by his lack of respect but pointed in the direction that Sparrow was in, toward the far end of the village where the sea met the land. Reaver gave the ghost a semi thankful nod and headed toward where Sparrow was according to the ghost. "Hmf at the coast huh?" He said to himself and rounded a house spotting the lively woman talking to a blue misty figure and waving her hands around a bit like she was really into whatever they were talking about so he continued closer only halting when he was close enough to see who the ghost was and the sight of her shook him a bit but he tried to reason that Carolyn wouldn't recognize him now after all he was taller, his hair was shorter, he was so much more fashionable, and his personality was so much different to the point where it would be hard to picture Robin as him. So he took a deep breath and continued over to drag Sparrow back to the place they were staying. "Sparrow darling the Hero of skill is bored and would appreciate it if you came back to the house." Reaver interrupted making Sparrow groan in annoyance and Carolyn look over at him, he didn't like Carolyn's eyes on him but he couldn't show that it disturbed him, that would make him suspicious. "Uhg." was the noise that came from Sparrow before she turned back to Carolyn. "This is Reaver, the man I was talking about." She said and Carolyn nodded "The pirate?" She asked and Reaver scoffed "Pirate? Nononononono I am the Pirate KING, Sparrow if you are going to tell tales of my greatness to get them correct, Pirate King, I killed captain dread and that earned me a fabulous new title." Reaver scolded, Sparrow, rolled her eyes. "See what I was talking about he's a narcissist." She said to the ghost who giggled but then went back to staring at the man trying to place his face. "To be fair I have good reason to be one, look at me." Reaver laughed. "Yes of course hero of literature." Sparrow scoffed but at least he seemed to be his old ass of a self and that made her feel better. "Hmm he is pretty though, familiar too, have we met Reaver?" Carolyn asked and Reaver paused his smirk faltering. "I don't believe so maybe you saw me while I was trudging through Wraithmarsh, I'm not old enough to have lived here." Reaver said but his cover of being mortal was blown as soon as he said that and Sparrow gave him a look. "Not old enough? Reaver, you're like three hundred years old and admitted to me that you use to pass through Oakvale when it was lively." Sparrow said causing Reaver to give a pouty look. "I said not old enough to live here not 'not old enough to pass through." Reaver clarified to the other hero which confused Carolyn. "You never said that he was that old." Carolyn said to Sparrow. "Oh, I didn't? Well, Reaver's immortal, he made a deal with the shadow court and sacrifices one person each year to stay immortal." Sparrow told her casually, Carolyn almost fell off the rock when she was told this but caught herself and stood walking briskly over to the man, this new information angered her, she knew how being sacrificed to the shadows was like and this man did it yearly he was despicable. "You annually sacrifice innocent people to the Shadows that's horrid!" Carolyn shouted at the man she believed to be a stranger. "Innocent? Oh dear no, no one is innocent, not the men, the women, or the children that I bring to the court." Reaver said looking down at the woman's grey eyes staring down at the white ones that once were a vibrant green. "How many people have you killed?!" Carolyn asked and Reaver pretended to be his usual self and gave a snarky comment. "Oh my, you think my sacrifices our lives? No, my sacrifices are of youth the only people I kill are by my gun for fun." Reaver said and Carolyn blinked. "Then why did my husband Robin's deal kill us all if they do youth?" She asked and Reaver flinched remembering that the first payment had to be large because the shadows were hungry. "Well, My deal was youth for youth. You are the one to make the deal, the shadows do not tell you if they will accept something less if they will get more out of the bargain and besides some do not know what the first payment will be just that it will be the largest." He explained but the shadow court was a bit hard to explain to those who don't have to deal with them. "What? why wouldn't someone know their first payment?" Carolyn asked Reaver gave an awkward laugh. "Some deals are quick and the Shadows can be vague." Reaver told her, Carolyn furrowed her eyebrows. "That's ridiculous why would such an important deal be vague and quick?" She asked and Reaver's heart hurt a little remembering his deal. The shadows had been all over him whispering horrible things and drowning him in their darkness and he had screamed that he would do anything if they wouldn't consume him and let him live, then the shadows asked him in a very confused tone how long he would like to live and he had told them a very long time to which they asked if he would really do anything to live for a long time, he wished he hadn't nodded but he did and they asked what he would pay. He couldn't remember what he offered first but he knew it had angered them and then he asked what they wanted to which they said "your entire world." He didn't know why he agreed but he did and they let him go in a hurry and slithered across the forest floor quickly toward Oakvale and then the rest was history. "They just can be, personally mine was but I'm not sure about this Robin character." Reaver said his voice dry and serious from remembering a bit of the day Robin died and Reaver took his place. "How quick was yours?" Carolyn asked Sparrow also seeming interested since this was the most Reaver had ever revealed about the beginning of his deal, that it was quick. "I'd rather not discuss my deal any further, It is my business and my burden to carry. Sharing it would only make it easier for people to try and blackmail me...Not that they would get far since if anyone tried to blackmail me I would kill them before they could even let a word slip about my beginnings." Reaver told the two knowing Sparrow had an interest. "Reaver's beginnings is an interesting topic, I'd love to hear that tale over your pirate ones or murderous ones." Sparrow said making Reaver uncomfortable. "Well love, that was the day I died and was born at the same time, and trust me my beginnings are full of murder. But a man has to keep his secrets and my origins will stay something only Theresa and I know." Reaver told Sparrow who hadn't even known that Theresa knew his beginnings. "Theresa knows?" She asked perking up more. "She'll keep it secret as well don't bother asking her." Reaver informed Sparrow with an eye roll. "I'm going to interrogate you again Reaver." Sparrow said glancing at Reaver. In turn, he gave her a look "Oh because that was such a success last time." He said cocking one of his eyebrows. Sparrow sighed and looked back at Carolyn, her face seemed so set on Reaver but not that she was admiring him more like she was trying to pinpoint something. "You know your cute little tattoo there lands on the same spot Robin had his beauty mark, but I'm sure that's a little coincidence" ((he got the tattoo in between games in Samarkland-headcanon)) she said raising her eyebrow a little. "Yes, quite the coincidence my love" Reaver said feeling a little more uneasy. Sparrow saw the suspicion in Carolyns eyes it was the same look she had been giving Reaver the past two days, but Carolyn was suspicious about something else but what. 'She couldn't possibly think Reaver is?' If Reaver was then it would make sense why Reaver had been acting not like himself but Sparrow didn't want to jump the gun and start making false accusations that would only rile things up more. "My, my look at the time my dearies perhaps we should head back?" Reaver said a little too excited. She gave a looked back at Reaver and proceeded to cock her eyebrow a little as well. "Perhaps we should," Sparrow said getting up from the rock she was previously sitting on. "Well ibid you a fair rest of the night and it was nice to meet you!" Sparrow waved to Carolyn. The ghost nodded as they both walked away back to the cabin to get rest before setting out to find out more about Robin in the morning since clearly, they had only scratched the surface with Carolyn and she would probably give the most information about Robin, and even if it seemed useless the smallest details could always hold the biggest clues. Plus there was also Sparrow's new growing suspicion about Reaver that he was somehow involved in all of this, maybe he wasn't Robin but he was involved in some way she had a gut feeling about it and her instinct was rarely ever wrong and when it was wrong it was only half wrong. Maybe she would ask Theresa even though Reaver said she wouldn't spill anything it was still worth a shot. "What do you want to eat tonight?" Sparrow asked the moody Pirate. Reaver glanced at Sparrow "Oh I get to pick what we have for supper? I feel so honored" he said with his hand on his chest smirking trying to build back up his fable //TwT// that he was entirely alright. "Haha yeah you should, I could make anything and I'm letting you choose." Sparrow told him sarcastically. Reaver smirked "Well, in that case, I wouldn't mind some corn pudding and bread" Reaver suggested once again flipping through the pages of another book "Did these people have any taste in literature, my shadows this is awful," he said putting the book down. Sparrow laughed and started preparing dinner glancing over at Reaver. What was that man reading now? She hoped that he didn't throw this one into the fire as he did to the last one. "Reaver this was a long time ago, writing wasn't to the standards that it is nowadays." She told him and continued to prepare the scraps of food that she had brought on this trip, she hoped that she could make decent food with this, or at least up to the hero of literature's standards so he wouldn't be so upset about his writing standards and maybe she could get some information out of him if he liked what she cooked. "I'm aware but, they did have alright books back in this time period or at least I thought they did, I mean I couldn't read back then but you know what I mean." Reaver half mumbled and it caught her a little off guard that at one point Reaver couldn't read since he was so into reading all the time.


	6. Its About to get Hot and Heavy in this Dilapidated Building

After the not so good supper that Sparrow had made Reaver headed up to get some rest, he was in a bit of a better mood after supper since Sparrow hadn't brought up the mission and they had just had a nice chat between the two of them about what they had done after Lucien had been defeated and how Samarkland was. Sparrow watched Reaver climb the stairs up to the shared bedroom and smiled to herself a little before she caught herself staring at his arse and blushed darting her eyes away and back to her dirty plate, Avos what was wrong with her? This plate was almost as dirty as her thoughts. Sparrow sighed and rubbed her face before she went back into the kitchen and cleaned the dish with a bucket of water and a washcloth, her mind kept drifting back to Reaver though, what was capturing her when it came to him? Was it his pretty dark features? Him being so tall? The way he talked? No,..well yes all three of those but mostly that he was a mystery to her, she knew so much yet she knew so little when it came to this man, she knew barely anything about him and his past and boy did he have one or at least she assumed he did after all he was over 200 years old that's a lot of past. "Avos, damn you, Reaver." She muttered to herself when she was done washing the dishes which she then put in her bag. Sparrow sighed and went up the stairs to their shared bedroom and looked at the man lying in the bed, her heart skipped a beat as she saw him lying there, he was half asleep and barely dressed, why had he taken off most of his clothing? Was it hot? Yeah now that she thought about it was a little hot in the house but maybe it was just her own body heat rising that made it seem hot to her. Reaver stirred and looked at her his eyes half-lidded from being on the verge of sleep, he gave a soft yawn. "Uhmn why are you half-naked?" She asked and he blankly looked at her. "Be happy that I am not nude, that's how I usually sleep." He answered putting a picture in her head that made her face go a bit red, for some reason she found herself actually liking that image too. "Heh....yeah okay..." She said and sat on the bed, why was she acting like this. Reaver noticed that she was acting oddly and sat up a little as she got into the bed as well. "Alright Hero, I know I've been acting odd but I have a reason, why are you acting so odd?" He asked her and she gave an awkward laugh. "Me? Acting oddly? No, no I'm not." She said as she stared at Reaver her eyes going from his face to the shirt that rode up a little showing his hip, oh avos why was she freaking out over a little bit of skin showing on this man it didn't make sense. Reaver noticed her eyes wander and he rose an eyebrow, something was wrong with Sparrow, he was actually a tad concerned. "Sparrow dear, wondering eyes aren't very respectful" Reaver smirked but Sparrow didn't hit his arm or give him a dirty look she just turned redder. 'My shadows what is wrong with her?' Reaver inched closer to Sparrow and touched her shoulder "Are you sure you're alright? You seem off." Reaver asked Sparrow. As much as Reaver didn't comfort people he didn't want his mission partner to act odd the whole time, or was their other reason. Sparrow stiffened at Reaver's touch "Y-yeah I'm fine...I think" sparrow turned around and looked at Reaver. 'Is he trying to comfort me? lord, this man has done nothing wrong this whole trip...perhaps I might have..no" sparrow cut herself off in her head. Sparrow smiled at Reaver "I'm just thinking too much I guess" sparrow nervously laughed. Reaver rubbed his face and gave sparrow a look of pure concern "nope that isn't working hero, there something bothering you know spill" he insisted. Sparrow took a deep breath and tried to put into words "I guess what's bothering me is you....you're different a good different kinda and I seem somewhat" sparrow stopped due to the large lump in her throat. Reaver raised an eyebrow again "somewhat?" Reaver repeated. Sparrow blushed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Uhm..attracted to it?" she muttered. Reaver was taken aback a bit by this, in all his years he would've never thought the Hero of Albion would develop a crush on him, but at the same time Reaver somehow found her cute trying not to be embarrassed. "Oh now? I'm honestly......surprised!" he said still trying to believe she had feelings for him but what Reaver was trying to figure out more was. If he had feelings for her? Reaver had thought about it many times but never came to a conclusion. Sometimes Sparrow made him so agitated but at the same time made him feel as if he was human again well metaphorically speaking. Life for Reaver was great when he had been immortal for the first 100 years but after a while life felt repetitive. He had felt...lonely there were reasons he had his way with a lot of beautiful women and the main one was to fill an empty spot in his heart that had been left after Carolyn. Reaver knew everyone pictured him as an emotionless cold-hearted bastard but he preferred it that way. Sparrow though was different she somehow saw the lost emotion in him she saw that if you took away all the layers of masked emotions that there was a person like any other just broken so very broken... This made Reaver feel like he could be him be civilized around her, to an extent anyway. Reaver was never going to be Robin again he was never going to be that innocent towards the world because he had about 200 years under his belt to see how the world tares each other apart. At this point, Reaver understood his feeling towards Sparrow but he had to come to the decision to show them. He had made a promise to Carolyn and himself long ago when he had betrayed her that he would never look at another woman as he did with her but here he was looking at Sparrow with the loving eyes that had been lost for years. She was bringing out a side to Reaver that he thought was impossible to ever show towards anyone but himself, he was showing his emotions toward her. "I...." Reaver went silent trying to put what he was about to say in words. "I will not deny that I have feelings for you but...I..can't," he said looking off to the side his eyes glazing over with tears he wouldn't let release. Sparrow stopped and looked at Reaver, had he really admitted his feelings to her that easily? She had thought she would have to fight him more for it. And yet he had denied her but why? "....If you have feelings for me then why can't you...?" Reaver sighed "I..rather not discuss my matters I'm sure in time you will find out," he said a little heavy but calm. That was it, Sparrow was tired of waiting for Reaver to open up to her she knew deep down he wanted to but why wouldn't he. She had to do something that might possibly get her killed but even if there was a slight chance of helping Reaver tell her the truth she was going to risk it. It was Sparrow's job to help people after a. Well, Reaver was spacing off in the distance ignoring her Sparrow had gotten up and walked over to Reaver, and before he had noticed Sparrow sat right on top of his lap and was leaning in to kiss him. Before she could connect their lips Reaver had grabbed ahold of her wrists and stopped her "Please...stop-" Reaver cut off mid-sentence and looked into Sparrow's gorgeous green eyes. This changed Reavers thinking process completely. Her green eyes had burned through him and he had found another reason to enjoy life again. Then the promises came back to his mind "No, Robin made that promise to Carolyn, not Reaver, Robin died and belonged to Carolyn, I have the right to be with Sparrow, and nothing will interfere with that" Sparrow had been Sitting there his hands still wrapped against her wrist she was afraid what was about to happen but she had no reason to be. Reaver let go of Sparrow's wrist and put his hands gently behind her head and kissed her softly.

(LEMON WARNING- SEXUAL SCENES AHEAD BUT WHAT ISN'T SEXUAL WITH REAVER XD)

That was it Sparrow was lost in Reavers taste it was like chocolate, you can't have just one piece. Sparrow deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Reaver pulling him closer to her. Sparrow had roughly pushed Reaver across the whole bed not letting their lips separate. Sparrow glid her hands over his chest feeling his body heat mix with her own. Reaver let her do what she wanted with him whether he was too lazy or enjoying she wanted this more than him if that were possible. Sparrow gently cupped his cheeks grazing her thumb lightly over his heart tattoo and released their lips from each other. Reaver stared at Sparrow, panting a bit from the lack of oxygen. "For not kissing someone in over two hundred years that was quite amazing~" reaver spoke softly smirking at the statement a bit. Sparrow was a little surprised "how could he have not kissed one person in two hundred years?" Sparrow didn't want to know the reasoning she was just glad to be his first in all those years. Sparrow smirked back which was something she didn't do often, although Reaver thought a smirk suited her well. "I'm glad to do the honors" she whispered closely into his ear, her hot breath skimming across Reaver's neck, Reaver was tired of being the submissive one now that she was getting into the real teasing. Reaver didn't care for foreplay mostly because it was too sensual for him and just wanted to get on with it but Reaver wanted to love Sparrow right and make sure it would be a night to remember but who could forget anything with Reaver. Reaver had flipped Sparrow over to wear Reaver was on top. "You know I usually prefer not to play the teasing game but how can I not with you~," he said dragging one of his hands towards Sparrow's thigh. "It's only teasing if you don't enjoy it" she smirked again running her hand through Reaver's thick hair. "I see~" he smiled and quickly scooped down to her neck to attack it. Sparrow clenched her fist a little tighter in his hair when Reaver started to kiss, nibble, and suck on her neck leaving bruises in very obvious places, Avos this man just wanted people to know what he had done to her. "Reaver." She breathed lowly as she noticed the hand on her thigh that was rubbing circles as it moved up. Reaver began to start trailing the kisses down to her collarbone and her revealing Cleavage letting her breath stagger a bit. Reaver swiftly took off his gloved and placed them on the nightstand. Reaver had taken a moment to look at his hands having a bit of nostalgia from when Robin had worked as a blacksmith and now his hands were covered in sloppy scars and burn marks. "Is everything alright?" Sparrow asked, Reaver quickly looked back at Sparrow and smiled to cover up that he had spaced off. "Oh yes everything is dandy, and it will be even better once I get that corset off you~" he smirked harshly pulling her closer to him making Sparrow's sequel a bit. Reaver wrapped his arms around Sparrow's petite form and began to untie the corset that was tightly on her and once that was off he had free access to her whole body. "Now let's get rid of that wretched blouse of yours" he tskd. "Are you really going to make fun of my clothes now?" she said giving a glare to Reaver that was less threatening and more joking. "Well if you would wear better outfits I wouldn't have the opportunity too" he chuckled and started pulling up her blouse. Sparrow rolled her eyes and laughed. Reaver had gotten her ruffled-up blouse off of her and threw it across the room. Sparrow stiffened a bit from the cold air stinging her once warm skin and out of reflex covered up. "Tsk, tsk, that's not how this game works my dear sparrow," he said leaning closer to sparrow kissing her jawline and trailing them down to her exposed stomach. Sparrow let out a shaky gasp of air feeling his warm lips spread across her shivering body. "Already aroused are we~" he smirked tugging a bit on her silk-like pants. "Hold on there hotshot," she said to bring him up to her face "well you aren't lying~" he chuckled a bit gazing into sparrows' lust-filled emerald eyes. "Before you continue your endeavor with me is like to know one thing" she stated holding Reaver's face with her fragile hands feeling the scruff of his unshaven face. "Oh? And what that my little bird" he asked raising an eyebrow. Reaver would be lying if he had said he wasn't scared of the question but without a doubt if it was too deep of a question he would find some way to swivel his way out of it." why..?" She asked softly. In all the year's Reaver had lived nothing had stumped him more than this question, one of the most simplest questions and yet the hardest to explain. "There are many reasons why, the way you brighten a man's day by one word rolling off your tongue but yet you can enrage them nonetheless, just your presence near me makes me happier than I have ever been since...her" Reaver trailed off but keeping his smile masked on his face just fainter than before. Sparrow noticed the sadness that had overlapped Reaver's eyes but she had to ask who "her" was. "Her? Who is her?" She asked holding his hands in hers to comfort him. Reaver only smiled more and pressed his palm against her still heated cheek. "Someone I loved very much, almost as much as I do you." Sparrow's heart raced to hear that, Reaver loved her, he loved her, that made her giggle with delight. "I love you too." She told him and drug her hand through his hair once again. "Now show that you love me." she continued with that lusty flare back in her eyes, Reaver was more than happy to comply with that demand. Reaver then began to lift up the shirt the ruffled ends of his sleeved being caught at his fingers as he hastily tried throwing it to the other side of the room along with Sparrow's blouse. Sparrow had noticed the roughness in his hands and as he had them close to her face had saw the faint scars on them, maybe they had been from years of shooting that old gun of his, or just getting cut and bruised in battle. Sparrow had decided to ask him later about it. Reaver had tossed the article of clothing away and was now left only in his breeches. Reaver took a moment to admire the dear helpless Sparrow lying down in front of him ready to indulge herself in pleasure that was out of reality. Sparrow was not one to be easily swayed by meaningless gestures so Reaver had to show how much he really did care about her and if not to her then to himself. In one swoop he had unleashed the rest of Sparrow's body to the dry bitter cold of the house taking it upon himself to do the same. They both now naked in front of each other shared a long satisfying gaze of longing before Sparrow had pounced on top of Reaver. "Getting eager are we?" Reaver asked letting Sparrow kiss his chest. "That and I was freezing" she admitted and laughed into the kisses. Sparrow hadn't paid much attention to Reavers immenseness and once she had Sparrow hadn't had words. Sparrow assumed he would be pretty decent-sized since all the girls seemed content with him but what she had seen was beyond what she had imagined. Reaver was about a whole 7 inches this astonished sparrow. Sparrow had thoughts spreading through her head as she wrapped her hand around Reaver's member and was caught off guard by Reaver slamming her mouth down onto him. This was awarded by a low groan from Reaver of satisfaction. Seeing Reavers reaction had kicked Sparrow out of what she had been thinking and more to what she had planned all night with Reaver. Sparrow bobbed her head hearing more grunts escape from Reaver. Reaver wrapped his hand in Sparrow's messy copper hair thrusting Sparrow deeper down his member. Sparrow hummed making the room fill with more of Reaver's pleasurable noises. Reaver was on the edge but wasn't going to end it there, no Reaver was going to love Sparrow in every way possible even if it took all night, not that Reaver would mind if it did. Reaver had taken her mouth off of him and picked Sparrow up under her thighs throwing her closer to the bed frame. Reaver kissed Sparrow once more sweetly before lingering down to her inner thigh tracing each part with love from his lips. Aromatic smell lingering the room that Reaver loved oh so much not letting his mind travel far elsewhere from the thought of Sparrow. Heavy breaths trailed out of Sparrow's mouth being muffled by her failed attempts at biting her own lip. Reaver contracted the kissing from her thighs and towards her sweet folds. A surgery moan leaving Sparrow, and Reaver smirked as he knew she had enjoyed that rush of pleasure throbbing through her body. Reaver kept the pleasure up for her until she was finally at her end and he stopped. "Now the real show begins~" he smirked lining himself up at her entrance. "Don't worry ill be gentle I know how much it can hurt your first time" he said winking. Sparrow blushed, how had he knew that she was a virgin?. Reaver kissed Sparrow's lips softly letting his lips linger a bit before he swiftly pushed himself in her. Sparrow let out a small cry, "How can one feel so much pleasure and pain at once" she squealed in pain a bit. "It called life" Reaver chuckled a bit in reply. Sparrow rolled her eyes and once she felt the pain wash away a bit she bucked her hips to signal she was ready for Reaver to move. Reaver noticed the sign because of the grunt that had left his mouth when she had moved and he began to thrust towards her starting slowly and progressing speed over time. Sparrow's moans grew louder the faster he had gone, why hasn't she gone on a mission like this with Reaver before. Sparrow gripped the bedsheets each grunt and noise that came out of Reaver only made her closer. The air had now been filled with sweat and ecstasy from the two. Reaver was nearing his end and what sent him over was when Sparrow had called out his name, there was something about a woman saying his name in bed that drove a man completely mad he loved it. Reaver released and once he did it jumped start Sparrow to do the same. One last moan left each other's mouths as they both laid down in bed with one in each other's arms, hot and sweaty.


End file.
